


Do It For the Wine

by beastmonsterthing



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastmonsterthing/pseuds/beastmonsterthing
Summary: Peterick AU where they fake propose in restaurants for free food. But what happens when one of them really tries to pop the question?





	

_The first time they had done it, they were broke college students at a KFC trying to get a free meal._

_“Hey Trick, wanna get some free food?”_

_“As effective as your puppy eyes are-”_

_Patrick’s glare and “what the fuck,_ pete _” did nothing to deter him._

_“Patrick Vaughn Stump, I’ve loved you since the very first day I met you, here in this very KFC. Will you make me the happiest man in the world?”_

_Patrick’s eye twitched._

_In the most defeated and bored voice possible he muttered; “Pete…”_

_But for all he_ criticized _Pete’s puppy dog eyes, he failed to resist the mischievous glint._

 _“YES!_ Yes _, I will!” In a significantly more excited, but still defeated voice._

_Several “awww”s, claps and (free!!!) chicken nuggets later, they sat in Pete’s car giggling. For all his half-hearted chastising, Patrick had enjoyed himself, though the chicken nuggets hadn’t hurt. But the punch to his arm when he solemnly (debatable) slid an onion ring onto Patrick’s finger definitely did._

*******

It was surprising how willing restaurants were willing to give away food and alcohol at the appearance of a ring and a few tears. As their pay grades and jobs had improved, so had their targets and the quality of the wine (sometimes champagne depending on the intensity of the surrounding gasps).It was true, that now they could afford the bill on their own but it had become an inside joke. They had proposed at least twenty times through their 3-year relationship. It was almost miraculous they hadn’t been caught yet.

Today was different though, today was the real deal.

From rivals to friends to bitter strangers to boyfriends to...fiancés? Pete had been working himself into a frenzy all week, the ring in his blazer pocket weighing him down like an anvil. He was finally going to propose. Patrick was the best thing that had ever come into his life, Pete wasn’t exaggerating when he said he couldn’t imagine his life without Patrick. To say that Patrick had improved him was a gross understatement - Pete divided his life into B.P and A.P (before and after Patrick). Was that kind of pathetic? Who cares, Pete had been looking at pathetic in the rear view mirror for years, now wasn’t the time to psychoanalyze it.

The awkwardness in the car was tangible. It followed them into the restaurant, replacing their usual flirty banter. Pete didn’t miss the brief flicker of worry on his partner’s face in response to his own (in hindsight probably overenthusiastic grimace) smile.

_This is not how this was supposed to go._

“Pat, we have to talk.” the same expression came over Patrick’s face, only this time to stay.

“I’ve given this a lot of thought and from even when we first met, I knew that you were special. And I was right, you changed everything for me, Patrick. I can’t imagine a world without you and frankly, I don’t want to. I never saw myself going down this road before you but now there’s no one I’d rather have by my side.”

He pulled out the telltale velvet box. All eyes were on him, except Patrick who was diligently studying the tablecloth. His pale complexion never could hide a blush.

“I guess, what I’m saying is, will you marry me, Patrick Stump?”

“Y..Yes, Yes!” tears pooled in his eyes. They had half the restaurant cooing or cheering.

_This was exactly how this was supposed to go._

They spent the rest of the night in sickeningly sweet lovestruck happiness, barely noticing the world around them. Pete grinned as the waiter gave them a bottle of expensive champagne, complimenting them. He remembered their old escapades and couldn’t help his watery eyes and blinding smile as the real thing unfolded around him.

“Even though we’ve done that so much, I still get a rush every time! We must’ve outdone ourselves, though; that champagne was great.” Patrick said conversationally, getting into the car.

_This was definitely not how it was supposed to go._

It’s funny, Pete could’ve sworn that lungs weren’t supposed to just collapse like that. The elaborate dreams visions fell apart all around him as suddenly as if someone had shot him. He had a sudden urge to laugh. He had done everything to make it special, to show Patrick that he was serious. Clearly, everything wasn’t enough.

Within five seconds (he had a lot of practice), Pete had over thought and psychoanalyzed their entire relationship and determined it was all a sham and that Patrick never really loved him because well, “Let’s be honest Wentz, you knew that he was out of your league. What were you thinking?” his inner monologue taunted. Well, Pete had successfully added a new level to their relationship. Exes. Clearly, this was Patrick letting him down easy.

An alarming strangled noise that Pete belatedly realized was him, stopped his blond companion in his tracks.

“Pete, what the hell? What happened?”

“I...How...how could you Patrick!”

“What? Pete, I don’t-”

“I didn’t really expect you to say yes but the least you could’ve done was give me a real answer!”

A hand was on his shoulder. Patrick’s hand. Pete wished he had the strength to shrug it off. Huh. The ring fit perfectly. Though it’s not like he’d have to bother with fitting it anymore anyway.He turned to face the love of his life.

“Why would you do that to me, Patrick, let me believe that you really wanted...this - wanted _me_ ”

Looking like someone had slapped him, his eyes flickering from Pete’s tear-filled eyes to his own ring - and suddenly.

A look of dawning realization, of horror, grew upon his face.

“Wait - you - I mean, it was _REAL_?” his voice growing into a shriek.

Pete would be lying if he said he hadn’t considered this scenario in his worst case spiral, but the confusion and horror were really throwing him off. A sad nod. The anvil from his pocket had shifted into his stomach. Before he could decipher the hundreds of emotions flitting across Patrick’s face, he had an armful of cardigan, the love of his life clinging to him and tears on his blazer’s shoulder. 

Still unmoved and despairing, his inaction spurred Patrick to pull back, grabbing his lapel.

“I had no idea - I mean, if I knew, oh god I fucked up so bad Pete - what I’m trying to say is - YES.” Pete picked out the odd mix of guilt, joy, worry and lots of tears.

A decidedly awkward amount of silence.

“If you’ll still you know… have me.”

A crash of lips. Desperate, messy and full of tears of every emotion except onions. Pete practically melting into Patrick, both stumbling back, blood rushing everywhere as his heart suddenly started beating again. He was glad for all his experience of surviving without breath as they kissed.

“You really didn’t know?” the sadness descended unexpectedly, as it is does.

“I… I’m going to be honest, I hoped - it seemed so _sincere_. But then...you know, it’s our thing, and I wanted it to be real but - I didn’t believe it and...I couldn’t bring myself to assume. Pete, if - if I had-” The crying was full force now.

Another kiss. Where the previous one was desperate and hard, this was gentle and fragile, reassuring rather than affirming. A conversation and a promise.

“We’re engaged Trick.” said a breathless (for significantly more pleasant reasons) Pete.

Shining eyes, more tears - only happy this time, and increasingly filthier kisses. There would be more conversations, more reassurances later, possibly (definitely) more tears. But for now, they were a happily, newly engaged young couple with more important things to do.

Namely, each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Any feedback/comments are a godsend. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at whiplaash.tumblr.com


End file.
